


【授权翻译】Wetwork

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, PWP, Top Dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 事后暴力, 从恨到嘿咻, 伴侣 - Freeform, 强受Castiel, 成结, 指交, 杀手au, 毒舌Castiel, 毫无羞耻的污, 肛交, 脏话, 谋杀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Castiel Novak和他的哥哥Gabriel是高端的职业杀手，他们有着自己的公司——未来有限公司（Gabriel对此非常骄傲）——来迎合那些宁愿花钱解决问题，而不愿自己解决问题的人。对Castiel来说，Dean Winchester和他的弟弟Sam是二流的、差劲的、职业杀手中的低劣仿冒品。当市场行情好的时候，他们会竭尽所能、诚实地为他们所能得到的付诸努力。并且他们给老实、努力工作的杀手们留下了糟糕的名声。然而，Castiel不得不重新去思考、他对Winchester兄弟的看法。在一连串的巧合（其·实·也·不·那·么·巧）后，他和Winchester家的大哥被某种比他们所能预期的、更为强力的东西绑到了一起。





	【授权翻译】Wetwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duckyboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wetwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706921) by [Duckyboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/pseuds/Duckyboos). 



> Many thanks to Duckyboos for letting me translate this awesome story into Chinese!

Castiel第一次杀人，是他刚刚16岁的时候。在一家无名酒吧的垃圾桶旁边，掐死了一个人。他得到的报酬是几张揉皱的、被啤酒浸透的20美元——比承诺的200美元少了40美元。那次是见鬼的一团混乱、不熟练、以及马虎，但它没有带来任何羞耻或者自责的感觉。它也没有带来任何疯狂的心理变态杀戮欲、或是狂暴的性奋。

他只是感到了欣慰。虽然大部分完全是多亏了那160美金——意味着他可以找到某个地方来过夜、休息，甚至可以在早上吃一顿热腾腾的早餐。

现在，Castiel和低档的卑鄙毒贩做生意——那些人会坚持把报酬压到40美金；也会和高端的卑鄙毒贩做生意——他们会通过数个离岸银行账户向他支付数千美金。

那不会带来任何的羞耻、自责或是杀戮欲。也没有什么狂暴的性奋。

但它确实带来了觊觎王座的人。那些混球看到他和Gabe用——字面意义上的——鲜血、汗水和泪水，从无到有建造了现在的“帝国”，并且想要插一手。

因为在Castiel的经验里，只有少数几样事情是可以确定的。和死亡、还有税收一起的，是这样的一个事实——如果你想要任何值得获取的东西，你可以断定、某些人是愿意去尝试的。

现在的“某些人”是两个人。

 **见鬼的** Dean和Sam Winchester。

 ***

 Castiel永远都不会明白那些买了阁楼公寓的人。在充满僵尸的世界末日里，地面上的32层空间并没有什么用处。除了在字面意义、和比喻意义上的俯视人群（看不起人）。

楼梯本身就很烦人。幸运的是，这次Castiel成功让自己搭上了货运电梯——它只到25层，但那至少也有点用。在向他们的实习生解释、为什么Castiel在前一次杀人任务里没有使用普通电梯时，事态很快就变成了：Gabriel在Garth的脑袋上打了一下，然后告诉他再去准备点咖啡。

那是个非常有保证的、但并不能增长多少见闻的回答。

对于这次的工作——Castiel一旦进入房间后，就证明了这要比爬7层楼来得简单的多。他刚把刀擦拭干净，塞回他臀部那儿的刀鞘里，突然一只戴着手套的大手捂住了他的嘴，他的右胳膊被拧到了背后。通常情况下，他会以他站立的位置为中心，准备给袭击他的人一个过肩摔。但这个阻挠了他的人身上传来了某种的气味：皮革、枪油、还有在树林的火堆旁过夜的味道。性，无可否认的阳刚气息。绝对是个Alpha。

它限制了Castiel把他放倒的选择。虽然并没有限制多少。

无论他们有多强壮，他们还是有脖子和腹股沟。

“ **你** 他妈的在这里干什么？”

明显还有一张不太干净的嘴。

Castiel没有回答，大部分是因为他没法回答。但就算他能开口，他也不确定、他该说些什么。躺在角落沙发上的、正在变冷的尸体，是个相当明显的线索。

当背后那份坚实的温暖离开后，他几乎感到了失落，然后他被松开了。在很多层面上来说，都是非常荒谬的。

他转向他的袭击者，一心想要开战。因为他突然感到不安，并且处于某种他还无法明确分辨的情绪边缘。

当然，那是该死的Dean Winchester。

八个月前，Winchester兄弟第一次出场时，他收到的那张糟糕的、模糊不清的照片完全没有给这个男人——Dean，兄弟里年长的那位，百分百的Alpha——公平的对待。

他站在那里，就好像他刚刚从GQ的杂志封面里走下来一样。皮夹克贴着宽阔的肩膀，黑色牛仔裤凸显了所有的肌肉线条。要别像一个几乎无法正常思考的蠢货那样盯着他看，似乎很难做到。

然后，那张脸，那双眼睛，那两片该死的嘴唇。老天，那简直不公平到令人发指。

不公平和悲惨的错位——Dean是敌人，是竞争对手。Castiel不该对这混蛋有多漂亮而抒发感怀。

然而。

他见过Dean的档案，还做了研究。在两兄弟中，他是更老练的杀手。那并不是说，Sam不擅长自己的方式。他只是不像Dean那样富有 **创造性** 。毕竟，Dean是那个著名的、把Nick Bennett的肠子打成了一个蝴蝶结，然后送回到他的家里。

在这个行业里，是非常欣赏这类戏剧性的表演的。

Castiel艰难地吞咽着，无视了腹中略微升腾的欲望，和顺着他脊柱淌下的汗水——尽管公寓里根本一点都不热。

可预见的是，Dean的性格完美抵消了他漂亮的外表，因为下一句从他嘴里——他那相当、漂亮的嘴——蹦出的话是，“我再问一遍，你他妈的在这里干什么？”

把令人不安的、不可避免的感觉推到一边，Castiel回答道，“你真的需要我回答你这个问题吗？”

“有趣。”Dean笑了，露出了迷人的白牙，同时他脱下了手套，把它们扔在了咖啡桌上。Castiel短暂地被Dean的双手分散了注意力——修长、优雅的手指。“让我换个说法。有人和我签了合同，让我杀这个人。押金已经花在我能喝的所有威士忌上了，所以，想象一下，我是有多惊讶：当我来到这里，然后——”

“你发现，因为它已经被处理掉了，所以对于那份需求，你是多余的？”

Dean做了个鬼脸。“是啊。见鬼的被处理了。你真的知道颈动脉在哪里吗？还是你只是随便地捅了一下？”他顿了顿，显然对于自己感到非常满意，“字面意义的。”（注）

（注：Dean这里用了双关语，原文的stab既有用刀刺的意思，也有性行为里插入的意思。）

Castiel绷紧了下巴，数到了5，并且非常有礼貌地没有指出——他只需要Dean头发里的发胶、和他手腕上的假冒劳力士，就能把Dean打成重伤。相反的，他平静地抬起了一侧眉毛，淡然地用眼睛看着Dean。“如果你愿意的话，我可以给你一个实际的演示——在涉及到重要器官和动脉时，我能做到多精确。”

Dean英俊的脸上掠过某种类似得意的笑容。“我有某样重要的器官，我不介意你——”

Castiel举起手，制止了Dean幼稚的含沙射影。“不，不行。”就算他有一点点希望听到Dean继续说下去，想要以此安抚他体内增长的渴望。那太荒谬了，但随着每一刻的逝去，似乎就没这么荒谬了。

“因为你是光说不干的，对不对，Novak？”他的眼睛瞥向Castiel的嘴唇。Castiel看到的那份欲望，毫无疑问对他没有影响。完全没有。“你看起来不像是会坚持你那糟糕的威胁。你永远都不会和我打起来的，因为你知道你会输。”

这绝对是错的。也许这次Dean成功袭击了他，但只要他想，Castiel可以飞快地扭转局势。

所以他为什么没有这么做呢？

“这么说吧，Dean，你一直在和进化战斗，而我一直在和获胜者战斗。”

没有预期中的那种不·那·么·机·智的反驳，Dean只是用奇怪的眼神盯着他看了相当长一段时间——那段时间似乎一直在延伸，凸显了房间里的某种紧张感，绷得太紧了，仿佛就在折断的边缘。当他终于开口后，他换上了某种坚决的、更严肃的语调。“谁派你来的？”

问得就好像Castiel会和他的某位员工分享情报一样——更别说是竞争对手了。“所以我为什么他妈的要告诉你？”

“啊，拜托，Cas，”Dean哄劝道，突然又变回了那个愚蠢的他，笑嘻嘻地看着Castiel——Castiel坚定地拒绝在那个微笑里找到任何吸引力。“依然对我们从你眼皮底下偷走的那份Crowley的合同感到怨恨？”

是的，但那不是关键。“我想，不会比你对Alder的那次刺杀任务有更多的怨恨。”

Dean耸了耸肩，他那个 **愚蠢** 至极的微笑并没有消失。“呃。”

畜生。

“我要走了。”Castiel宣布道，动用了比他目前感觉上更多的力气。他的腿略微发抖，他的下腹传来了某种逐渐升温的热度，直冲他的阴茎根部。那简直见鬼的令人分心，并且——

“你闻到了吗？”Dean的问题打断了Castiel的思绪。“像是苹果和肉桂，并且 **该死的** ——”

不，Castiel闻不到除了Dean以外的任何气味。在这间公寓里，他的气味强烈、浓厚，而现在几乎令人难以抗拒。他的臀缝间汇聚了某种令人不适的潮湿感，并且，正是随着最新的发展，这一切才有了令人毛骨悚然的意义。

伴侣。

他听过Alpha们和Omega们在超市里发现彼此的真实伴侣的事情：后者被前者拦腰抱住、扔在肮脏的油毡地板上——那些Omega们原本正站在那里，考虑着自己的事情，试着决定要买盐水金枪鱼还是葵花籽油。而等他们回过神来，他们就已经撅着屁股趴在某个野蛮人Alpha的日产米克拉里了。

但是这个？这太 **不方便** 了。

Castiel有使用抑制剂。自从他哥哥在8年前开了公司之后，他就一直在用抑制剂——每年只会中断两次，来让自己经历热潮期——但是，显然他的身体已经不再适应于医学引导的服从了。现在它正以某种最糟糕的方式背叛着他，已经产生了必要的荷尔蒙和滑液——这些都是成功结成伴侣所需要的。

如果没有更紧迫的情况——像是他们正在公寓里，站在一具死亡的尸体跟前，而这间公寓需要尽快被腾出——那将会相当尴尬。

**伴侣。**

在学校里，很少有人把心灵、身体和灵魂的相遇当作年轻Omega们的浪漫理想来宣传。不是说Castiel从未在伴侣方面有过宏大的幻想。甚至在年轻时代，那些浪漫爱情电影似乎也更关注顺从以及温和的被动性——把责任放在Omega身上，让他们好好对待Alpha，而不是反过来——甚于真正的浪漫爱情。或者说，是喜剧片。但这个根本无关紧要。

Alpha的气味现在强到不可思议，入侵着他的感官，渗入每一个毛孔，模糊了他的判断，他目前甚至都无法分辨那有多么不合时宜——在他人面前，他现在比他记忆中的 **任何时候** 都要硬。

“你得离开。”Castiel听到自己在咕哝着，虽然那是他最不希望的结果。为什么他要这么说？

“你在和我开玩笑，对不对？”Dean见鬼的近乎在低吼，“你不想让我走。我可以闻到你的味道。差不多可以 **尝** 到你。 **操** 。”

恐慌伴随着那份深深的悸动—— ** _想要想要想要伴侣操我操我操我_** ——在他体内扎根，Castiel感到不知所措。如果他试着动一动，他知道自己只会向着一个方向走去。

“我们要怎么做？”Castiel问道，满脸通红，汗水沿着他的发际线淌下。如果Dean眼中的深黯是某种暗示的话，那Castiel早已清楚地知道他想要做什么。

愚蠢的笨蛋。

Castiel得想办法解决这个问题，而不是让自己撅着屁股趴在他刚刚杀掉的那家伙的床上——屁股里还含着某个人的结。

他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，试着在这浓厚的信息素包围中想出一个办法。

Dean痛苦地低吼起来。“别那样。”

考虑到Dean才是那个不该在这里开始的家伙，Castiel不怎么认为他有权利在这儿发号施令。

所以他又舔了舔嘴唇。

事实证明，这并不是一个明智的决定。

在大跨两步之后，那个Alpha闯进了Castiel的个人空间。“见鬼，你闻起来 **真棒** ，看起来更棒。操。”

他用手紧紧攥住了Dean的皮夹克，那甚至都不是个可以选择的问题——那是唯一能够让Castiel保持站立的方式。“你也一样，Dean。”他打趣道，但那并不是一个玩笑。关于这个的任何事情都不是玩笑。

像是延迟了一段时间后的回声，那Alpha咕哝着上一句话，“操。”

“我想我们早就发现了。”Castiel苦笑着说道，近乎绝望地想要忽略这一切——他的内裤湿透了，滑溜溜地、湿漉漉地贴在他的皮肤上。他动了动身体，尴尬地性奋起来了。

“不，”Dean回应道，眼睛扫视着Castiel的身体——以一种让他原本在沸腾边缘的血液迅速翻涌的方式。“我们还没有。”

“是啊，”Castiel温柔地表示赞同，感到头昏眼花。“是啊。”他还是没有挪动。

绿眼睛变得一片晦暗。对着某种无法看见的东西，Dean艰难地咽了口水，说道，“我本来不知道你是个Omega。”

从来没有人知道。那是个额外的奖励。

Castiel不知道要怎么回应，所以他反抗着他的大脑正叫嚣着让他去做的事情，手指在皮夹克里攥得更紧。他猛地拉近了他和Dean之间最后的那几寸距离，肌肉结实的身体和Castiel更为紧实的身体撞到了一起。两人之间剩下的，唯有来自彼此的热度。

他似乎不介意这样的推搡。那Alpha什么都没说，只是单纯地顺着自己被拉扯的方向贴过去，轻蹭着Castiel的脖子，闻着他的气味，嘴唇轻柔地触碰着Castiel的颈动脉，“哦，老天。”

因为Castiel是个混球，他发现了可以用来打趣的点，说道：“Castiel会做得很好的。”

这句话引来了粗鲁而火热的笑声，那声音紧贴着Castiel的皮肤。“我很清楚你是什么样的，Cas。”

Castiel想要抗拒那个昵称，却发现自己没法去抱怨——尤其现在有个6英尺的、饥渴的Alpha正贴着他的身体磨蹭着，而他已经性奋得身体开始发疼。Dean的手掌沿着Castiel的脊柱向下摸去，停留在他的屁股上，隔着裤子抚摸着他。

“Dean。”他呜咽着，发出了无助、可悲的声音。随后他们开始亲吻，嘴贴到了一起，嘴唇湿漉漉地在牙齿的刮擦和舌头的顶弄间蹭来蹭去。那是凌乱的、充满了不协调，但是它见鬼的哦真是太火辣了，它肆无忌惮的凶猛让Castiel膝盖发软。他发现自己正攀着Dean宽阔的肩膀，分开了双腿，给出了某种明显的邀请，毫无羞耻地在他唇间呻吟着——那 **愚蠢** 至极、绝对没可能让Castiel喜欢上的嘴。

“卧室。”Dean中断了亲吻，用力地喘着气，在Castiel身上磨蹭着，把他巨大的、凸出的勃起贴着Castiel自己硬邦邦的下体。“去卧室，现在。”他啃上了Castiel裸露的喉咙，显然没有办法制止自己去品尝Castiel，牙齿在皮肤上咬出了痕迹。

是，那听起来真是个非常棒的主意。

“不。”那是对于常理的最后一次尝试。Dean依然没有继续任务的打算（愚蠢的笨蛋Alpha）而Castiel看起来多半也没有这个打算，但至少他还在尝试。“我们需要离开这里。不能在死人的床上做爱。”

Dean贴着Castiel的锁骨恼怒地吹了一口气，伸出舌头舔舐着那里汇聚的汗水。“为什么不能？看起来他近期内是不可能需要它了。”

完美无瑕的逻辑。实事求是来说，他们中的任何一个都没法坚持更久了，更别说那些抵达电梯/楼梯—— **见鬼的楼梯** ——再下到Dean的车里的时间——是啊，他可不要在车里、被他的伴侣第一次用结填满他的身体。

即便Castiel知道，那并不是一辆日产米克拉。

“好吧。”他让步了，同时把Dean的夹克从他肩膀上剥了下来。

从这里到卧室，他们胡乱摸索着衣服、武器还有墙壁。基本是Castiel被推在了墙上，Dean对他发动了进攻，用自己的胯部贴着对方的，把Castiel压在了墙上，以自己的重量把Castiel牢牢固定住。当他们终于来到那大得不同寻常、有着可怕装饰的卧室后——里面有张豪华加州大床——地板上留下了一串被扔下的衣服和武器：Dean的长裤，Castiel的贝雷塔418，Dean的柯尔特1911，Castiel的系扣式衬衣（现在没有扣子了），Dean的猎刀，Castiel的蜘蛛刀。（注）

（注：蜘蛛刀<Spyderco>是由美国科罗拉多州的一间刀具公司所生产的一种刀具，对其外观有兴趣的可以点[这里](https://baike.baidu.com/pic/%E8%9C%98%E8%9B%9B%E5%88%80/276025/0/0b55b319ebc4b745ace08683c5fc1e178a82152a?fr=lemma&ct=single#aid=0&pic=0b55b319ebc4b745ace08683c5fc1e178a82152a)。）

“真美，真见鬼的漂亮，我要操你，把你变成我的。我的Omega。”通常情况下，Castiel会认为Dean这串潜意识的话语刺耳到令人发指，但现在？当Castiel的膝盖后侧撞到床之后，突然整个世界都转了个90度。他们倒在埃及棉的床单上，肢体缠绕在一起。Dean在他上方，用胳膊支撑着自己的重量，两人的下体透过内裤薄薄的纤维层贴到了一起——所有一切都无疑让这份体验变得更火辣。

“快点，快点。”Castiel咬着牙说道，迫不及待地想要摆脱最后那些阻挠他们开始这场“表演”的衣服。他还穿着一只鞋、两只袜子和他的内裤；Dean还穿着他的T恤和内裤。

某种需要立即被纠正的情况。

“T恤。”Castiel喘着气。“把你该死的T恤脱掉。”

Dean不需要被告知两次。他从Castiel身上起来，把T恤拉过头顶脱了下来，露出大片无暇的皮肤和结实的肌肉。若不是Castiel已经躺下了，近乎全裸，他会严肃地考虑这个问题。

然后，毫无疑问地，Dean开始破坏气氛。

“喜欢你所看到的吗，Novak？”

畜生。

“如果我不用听你说话，我就会更喜欢我所看到的。”

Dean笑了，眼睛淘气地闪烁着。然后，他用一只强壮的手抓着Castiel胯部突出的部分，飞快地把他翻过了身，让他趴在那里；另一只手抓住了他的肩膀。Castiel尽可能地保持着动作优雅，试着不要一膝盖顶在Dean脸上（虽然他很想这么做）。随后Dean猛地扯下了Castiel的内裤，把它向下拉到他的膝盖处，让Castiel把它从自己腿上踢了下去。一秒后，Dean贴上了Castiel的后背，身体融合到一起，皮肤紧挨着皮肤，火热的重量压在他身上。还有，哦，操，Dean彻底脱光了，阴茎从Castiel的臀缝处滑过。Castiel无法自控地向后撅起了屁股，发出了邀请。

他把嘴唇贴着Castiel的耳朵，问道，“你要让我操你吗，Cas？”

Castiel的回答是某种接近于一个单词的发音，无法辨认。

“我需要你说的更明确一点。”随后Dean挪开了他的重量，用双手把Castiel摆成了他想要的姿势，脸朝下，抬起了屁股。

Castiel呻吟着，无助地被后颈那儿强壮的手指压制着。之后，他会让Dean为此付出代价的。但是现在：“是——的。”

“是吗？你会让我在你里面成结？”

“如果你不他妈的快一点的话，我就要反悔了。”这一切都毫无尊严可言：他光着屁股，大腿开始酸疼，阴茎硬到发疼，前液顺着柱身流淌而下，而他所想要的就是让Dean **赶紧他妈的开始** 。

“会给你的。”Dean粗声粗气地说道，终于、 **他妈的终于** 把一根手指没入了Castiel的湿热之处。

Castiel自喉咙深处发出了呜咽声。那还不够。完全不够。“Dean。”他在喘息间呼唤着他的名字。对于自己的声音听起来是如此接近于哀求，他已经开始憎恶自己。但是Dean已然无法注意到这些，他发出了粗粝的呼吸声，手指进进出出，在Castiel身体里捣鼓着。

Dean沿着第一根手指、推入了第二根，贴着Castiel的内壁弯起两根手指，勾出了滑液，顺滑地插了进去。对于这份触感，Castiel咬着牙吸了一口气，向后拱进了Dean的手里。贴着他脖子的手掌，因为汗水而变得湿滑。

“操，你真完美。”Dean听上去就和Castiel现在的感觉一样糟糕，皮肤滚烫、绷得紧紧的，因为极度渴望而变得狂乱，无比需要Dean进入他的里面，填满他，操他。他想要Dean射在他里面、他身上、把他的精液涂抹在Castiel的皮肤上——这样所有人都能闻出来、他是属于Dean的。Dean是属于他的。

Dean弯曲着手指，分开了它们，进行着扩张，而那完全是没有必要的：Castiel流出了足够的滑液，他甚至能感觉到它顺着他的会阴淌下，粘乎乎地贴在他的大腿内侧上。

“如果你现在不他妈的赶紧操我——”Castiel低吼着，威胁到一半，随着Dean的手指抽了出去，那些话伴着一声咕哝被打断了。随后Castiel膝盖下方的床垫下陷着，他感觉到Dean的阴茎头部在他的臀缝间轻蹭着，粗钝的压力顶着Castiel的后穴，既是威胁、也是允诺。

Castiel喘息着，双手在床单里紧攥成拳，感受着Dean缓缓地进入他的身体，将他劈开。Dean的阴茎带来的颤动的热量多少缓解了他体内火炉般燃烧的状况。Dean放开了Castiel的脖子，双手沿着Castiel的脊柱向下滑去，抚过他浑圆的臀部曲线，指尖在那里的皮肉上留下了淤痕。他一边固定住Castiel让他保持不动，一边将自己推入。当Dean完全没入他的身体后，Castiel发着抖，转过头把脸埋进了枕头里。

除了Dean粗大的阴茎埋在他的身体里，其他的一切彻底无关紧要了。又粗又长，是如此完美，蓄势待发，准备操他、在他里面成结、占有他。Castiel的整个身体突然紧绷起来，肌肉收缩着，使得Dean咒骂出声，发出一连串不雅的四字脏话。他摆动了一下臀部，继续往里，更深地推入着，进到了难以置信的深度。他等待了一两秒，给Castiel适应的时间，接着后退着，拉扯着穴口的褶皱，直到他几乎全部拔出。然后他又猛地向前摆动臀部，把自己捅进Castiel的身体，再重新退出。Dean以一种的猛烈却浅浅的戳刺节奏操弄着他，牢牢地抓着Castiel的屁股，在每一次抽插中将他拉向自己，看着自己的鸡巴操开着Castiel的身体。

声音开始从Castiel喉间倾泻而出：响亮、颤抖的呻吟。而现在，带着残存的一丝神志、被人操弄着，含着某个Alpha巨大的鸡巴、宛如处子般哭喊着，他已经开始看到阁楼公寓带来的好处了。

他在流汗，他能感觉到汗水顺着他的鼻尖淌下，也能感觉到汗液在他的脊椎底部和脖颈处汇集。到处都是Dean，遍布了他的全身；从里面填满了他，从外面包围着他。他在每一次后撤时扭动着臀部，以一种令人恼怒的方式拉扯着Castiel的内壁，再长驱直入。每一次都把空气从Castiel的肺里逼出，让他无法呼吸。

“真是个完美的Omega。”Dean一边喃喃着，粗粝的声音近乎虔诚，一边操弄着他，越来越快、越来越狠、越来越深。他找到了某种惩罚性的节奏，摆动着腰肢，使得Castiel亢奋地、无声地哭喊起来。那感觉真棒，简直太他妈的 **棒** 了。Castiel的阴茎饥渴地垂在两腿之间，用力地蜷起了脚趾，使得他的小腿肚都开始发疼。“我要在你里面成结。”

“好的，”Castiel呻吟着，低沉、粗粝而淫荡。“想要你粗大的结。 **操** 。”

Dean回给他一个火热而阴暗的笑声，带着平静的得意洋洋，“你认为我的结很大，嗯？Cas？你还什么都没看到呢。”

畜生。

随后，伴随着一声颤抖的呻吟，Dean摇摆不定、层次不齐的节奏，在一次、两次抽插后，牢牢地把囊袋挤进了Castiel的屁股里。他扭动着腰部，撞击着他，持续不断地增加着研磨感，每一下都直直地顶在他的前列腺上。

“哦操。”Castiel在发抖，膝盖就快撑不住了，同时Dean的阴茎底部开始胀大，伴随着结的份量而肿胀起来。Castiel不确定他还能坚持这个姿势多久：只要稍微碰一下他自己的下体，他就会尖叫着射得床单上到处都是——他不到20分钟前才刚刚杀了床单的主人。他喜欢这种感觉，想要这种感觉，迎合着这种感觉，全然是重生的罪人。

他向后伸出一只手，勾到了Dean的后脑勺，抓了满手的头发，把他扯向了自己，近乎绝望地想要看看那双眼睛里火热、凶残的眼神。他半睁着眼，眼里一片晦暗，同时他的臀部依然动作着，他的结依然在胀大，拉扯着Castiel的后穴。“你要标记我吗，Alpha？把我变成你的？”Castiel扭转着上身，他的腹肌对这个动作提出了抗议。但考虑到他之后会经历的疼痛，目前这点疼痛可以晚点再说。Dean把两人的嘴唇贴到了一起，给了他一个湿漉漉的吻，搅动的舌头带着彻底的性欲。

当他们分开时，Dean发出了某种受到伤害的声音。但紧接着他又靠向了他，把牙齿贴在Castiel的后颈处，在那儿的皮肤上吮吸出一块淤痕。

“该死，”Castiel哀嚎着，感觉自己马上就要射了——他几乎能够尝到它。Dean在他里面胀得巨大，填满了他的边缘，他已经受不了了。他感到无法呼吸，他极度需要氧气。“Dean。”

作为回应，Dean哼哼着，自Castiel的脖颈处松开了牙齿，用舌头安抚着那块皮肤——Castiel怀疑那里可能会留下永久的凹痕，就好像他的牙齿埋在了那儿一样。

让所有人都看到。

而那就是把他从快感的刀刃边缘推落的原因，他感觉仿佛花了数小时来追寻那份快感。这是他人生中的第一次，他在完完全全没有得到爱抚的情况下、就射了出来。他依然含着某个Alpha的结，高潮在他的血管里有如炙焰燃烧。他的整个身体颤抖着、痉挛着，咬紧了它的顶端，贴着Dean的身体起伏着，射在了床单上、和他自己的腹部上，热乎乎的、乱糟糟的、一片黏腻。

“哦 **操** ，Cas。”

当他的最后一波高潮开始消退，带走了他剩余的力气，Castiel感觉到来自Dean的精液的湿热冲击感，填满了他。Dean的结堵住了那些精液，让它们保留在Castiel体内——某种想要繁衍的企图。那该死的又让Castiel软下来的阴茎传来一阵悸动。

一时间，只剩下Dean粗粝的喘息声。随后Castiel问道：“多久？”他的脸依然埋在枕头里，声音因此显得模糊不清。“等你的结消下去，需要多久？”

“大约20分钟，或多或少吧。”隔了一会儿后，Dean回答道，他的阴茎抖动着射出了另一股精液。他温柔地呻吟着，伸出一只大手勾在Castiel的肩膀上，把两人翻了过来，侧躺着。

之前，Castiel从未像这样被人从身后抱住过。对此他完全不反感。

Dean的喉咙深处发出了某种满意的声音，用鼻子蹭弄着他先前在Castiel的皮肤上留下的标记。胡茬的轻微刮擦感，给Castiel带来了小小的快感，直冲他的腹股沟。“是谁雇用你的，Cas？”

这显然是不合时宜的事后聊天。不是说今天有任何事情是合乎时宜的，但这依然是个问题。

Castiel保持着沉默，希望Dean能心领神会。

没这么好运。

“别逼我用我的Alpha声音。”

“操你。”

Dean动了动臀部，下腹依然紧贴着Castiel的屁股。“是啊，显然我现在已经干过那件事了。”

“畜生。”

Dean温柔地笑出了声。贴着Castiel被汗水浸湿的皮肤，他的呼吸显得有点凉。那感觉挺棒。但是不，因为那是Dean，而Dean Winchester是个畜生（那也已经被证实了）——如果无视他们刚刚结为伴侣的进展的话。

“也许，但我这么问是有原因的，Cas。拜托。难道你不想知道、这里到底他妈的发生了什么吗？那不可能是巧合。”

这是个很好的点。由一个令人恼火的野蛮人指出这一点，还真是种耻辱。但生活总是充满了各种失落。“Roman。”

“你是指Dick Roman？”

Dean的手牢牢地捏着Castiel的肩膀。他想要甩开他的手，却发现自己做不到。真他妈见鬼。“是的。”

短暂的停顿后，Dean说道：“好吧，该死。我也是Roman派来的。”

**Fin**


End file.
